Pets Guide
Isle of Dawn – Pet guide This guide assumes you have played at least to the point of the game where Nikolai has taught the player the basics of how to catch a pet. There are 4 main sections that are needed for a top tier pet; Pet Talents, Pet ATTR (Attributes), Bonus Skills and Rebirth. Gallery is a page where you can see all the accessible pets and what level is required to deploy them. Mount permits is self-explanatory, this is the page where you can see which pets you can mount. Pet Talents – The main page of pets, here you can see the current stats, skills, EXP, affection level and what type the active pet is. The types of pet you can have are: Physical Attacker – High physical damage Spell Attacker – High spell damage Tank – High HP and Defence Supporter – Enhances the master or disturbs the enemy Healer – Skills mostly with HP regen effects Pets can also be one of the four Elements: Earth – Weak to Wind Wind – Weak to fire Water – Weak to Earth Fire – Weak to Water Pet ATTR (Attributes) -''' Pet attributes are the stats that the pet has which determine for example how much health or physical damage they have. These attributes are affected by multiple things. The that will be covered in this section is level up or skill points. These are points awarded to the pet as they level up and you can set which attributes those points effect. This is done via an allocation plan within the allocation menu tab. The 5 areas you can award point to are: Strength – Each point in strength increases attack by (1 *Affinity) Intellect – Each point in Intellect increases spell by (1 * Affinity) Dexterity – Each point in dexterity increases Crit by (1.5 * Affinity) and Armour by (0.7 * Affinity) Stamina – Each point in Stamina increases HP by (18 * Affinity) and Crit Resistance by (0.8 * Affinity) Special Intellect – Each point in SPI increases Heal by (0.7 * Affinity) and resistance by (0.7 * Affinity) As can be seen in the info above, Affinity also plays a role in the stats of a pet. All pets have a base Affinity, they higher the tier of pet, they higher that base affinity. Affinity can also be increased via the pet bond. The pet bond is increased by battling with that pet, feeding the pet snacks, and with the use of training scrolls '''Bonus Skills – Bonus skills are additional passive effects that the pet can have. These skills can be acquired either by treasure maps, trading or upon killing a powerful enemy. There are too many skills to explain here but you can view them all in game. Rebirth – Rebirthing pets is one of the most important parts of getting a top tier pet, however it is also the most RNG part. You must use rebirth stones; more stones are required depending on the base tier of the pet. Pets caught later in the story of the game. For example, pets caught on Amethyst Isle require more stones than pets caught on Aluba Island. Rebirthing randomly changes the growth stats on the pet, sometimes giving better than what the pet already has or sometimes worse. This is why I called this the RNG part. On rebirth there is also a chance of getting an ancient rebirth. Ancient pets naturally have higher growth stats. The higher the pet bond the higher the chance of getting an ancient roll. Growth stats are used when the pet levels up and “grows”. Each level the pet goes through increase its stat values depending on the growth stats. A higher HP growth means that the pet will gain more HP per level. When re-birthing you don’t have to accept the new stats on each rebirth, this way you don’t automatically take lower growth stats if that’s what the rebirth has given you. Once you have a stat list that you like you can then click replace talents and they become your pets’ new talents. 'Mounts -' Mounts are another method of adding stats, however this method doesn't add stats to the pet. When setting a pet as mounted, the player character gains 5% of the mounted pets attributes as can be seen in the image linked above. 'Note -' Re-Birthing can be done at any pet level, the pet does not need to be level one to take advantage of the growth stats, if the pet is re-birthed at a higher level the overall stat values will be adjusted according to the Growth stats. The stat values are one simple calculation rather than having the growth Stat added to the pet on level up. For example a level 79 Armor beast current attributes - GS: 139.00 level: 79 affinity: 1.675 stamina: 332 HP = Stamina(18*Affinity) + Level(Growthstat) 20990 = 332(18*1.675) + 79(139.00)